


Catsitting Clarence

by stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Head Injury, Hospital, Light Injuries, M/M, alternative universe, animagus!Cas, overall very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck with sitting Jess' black cat. Everything's going just fine until Dean slips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catsitting Clarence

“Dean, please. It’s just for a few days. I don’t have anyone else to look after Clarence.” Jess pleaded. She sounded truly desperate by now. She and Sam had booked a vacation over Halloween, but the sitter for her cat, Clarence, had gotten the flu a few days back and wasn’t able to leave her apartment in order to look after Jess’ cat. Clarence, who named their cat Clarence? That’s not a name for a cat. That’s not even a name for any living creature.

“You know that I’m allergic to cats, Jess. I can’t take him.”

“Dean, please. I can’t think of anyone else, that I can trust with him.” Jess sounded more and more desperate by the minute.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t say no to her, but something had him grumble: “Fine, I’ll take him.”

“Thank you, Dean, a thousand times. You’re the best!” Jess exclaimed.

“You owe me. Big time. Plus, you are going to pay for my allergy meds.”

“Done.” Jess chuckled. “Dean, you are the best brother-in-law any girl could wish for.”

“I hate you.” Dean retorted playfully.

“You love me.”

That was how Dean achieved the duty of sitting Jess’ black cat. Dean was not particularly enthusiastic about it. But two weeks would be over soon and Clarence would move back in with Sam and Jess when they return from their holiday.

 

“He might be shy in a new environment that was what you said, right?” Dean said as the black cat darted past his feet into his apartment.

“He will warm up to you, Dean. Do you have the list that I gave you?”

“Yes, Jess. I’ll make sure he doesn’t starve. I’ve got it under control. Trust me.” He winked at her and Jess swatted his arm with a bit more force than necessary.

Dean hugged them both goodbye and wished them a good flight and with another wink much fun on their vacation.

 

When Sam called to check up on Dean, Dean was exasperated. Clarence was really falling on his nerves. He had never had anything against cats in general, but this one was nothing but a little shit at all times.

“Say hi to Jess from me. And Sammy.” Dean took a breath. “Tell her that her cat is an asshole. And right now he’s being a little shit on top of that.” Dean glared at the black cat sitting at his feet, staring at him innocently.

At the other end of the line Dean could hear Sam chuckle. “What did he do this time?”

“He threw my coffee cup from the table and I burned my hand, nothing too bad, but still  –” Dean fumed.

“Dean, just take it easy. We will be back in a week.”

Later that evening Clarence was stalking around Dean’s legs, purring loudly. And Dean was short of considering if there was something wrong with him. But he seemed perfectly content sneaking around Dean and walking in front of his feet.

 

Dean had to admit that he grew kind of fond of Jess’ black cat while it stayed at his house. The first few days, Clarence mostly hid in every nook or cranny he could find and Dean would not see him at all, the only thing that Dean knew that he was there was the occasional sneeze, because of his allergy. Dean’s allergy meds still sat on the sink in the bathroom, unopened. He refused to take them as long as it didn’t get really bad.

 

“That punk-ass cat. He’s being such a little shit.”

“And yet you love him.”

“He makes my life a living hell.”

“Don’t be such a baby, Dean. Why don’t you just take the medication for your allergies?”

“I don’t want to.”

“And stubborn, too. At least you’re pretty.” Jess chimed in, having overheard Dean’s conversation with Sam.

“You two have a great time while Clarence and I chill out here, okay?”

“Thanks, Dean.” He heard Jess shout in the background.

“Thanks.” Sam said. “Don’t let him get on your nerves, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Dean chuckled and said his goodbye to Sam and Jess before he hung up.

 

He smiled to himself and sat down on the couch. Clarence who had been watching him from a safe distance during the phone call, strolled closer and jumped on the coffee table. “What are we going to do today, buddy? Watch some TV?” Dean almost jumped when the cat meowed, he hadn’t expected any reaction from him. Now he was talking to a cat. Like he was an old friend. Dean rubbed his hands over his eyes. Was it inevitable that he became a crazy cat lady? Obviously yes.

At first the stare of Clarence’s blue eyes had made Dean uneasy. It always felt like the cat was watching him. But soon they found a routine and Dean had taken up on talking to Clarence not like a pet, but more like a friend.

 

Clarence had made himself comfortable on top of Dean’s legs, where he had propped them on the couch table. The black cat purred lightly and sent vibrations throughout Dean’s body.

He kind of enjoyed the company of Jess’ cat. After his last phone call to Sam, Dean had taken his medication every day and Clarence didn’t make him sneeze anymore, Dean could also breathe freely again, which was a huge plus.

 

Dean’s eyelids were heavy and he had to force them open. He groaned lightly, everything was kind of blurry around him.

He blinked a few times, hoping his sight would clear soon. He was in an unnaturally white room, without any hint of decoration. “Where am I?” Dean rasped.

“You’re in the Lawrence Memorial Hospital, Dean.” A low, gravelly voice responded. Dean’s head flew into the direction where the voice had come from.

An amazingly gorgeous man sat next to his bed, he had messed up dark hair, that stuck up from his head in odd angles.

“Who are you?” Dean didn’t mean to be this harsh, as the man obviously cared for him, and he was instantly sorry.

The man just tilted his head to the right and blinked slowly. “I believe I’ve already introduced myself, Dean.”

Now Dean was feeling bad, had he forgotten? It wasn’t really like him to forget a face, especially not one of a man as attractive as the one sitting across from him.

“I’m sorry, it must have slipped my mind.”

“You don’t remember?” He looked hurt. But his eyes were locked with Dean’s. It was the bluest blue that Dean has ever seen. He could get lost in those eyes. “Would you mind telling me your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Cas-ti-el?” Dean looked sceptical, was that even a real name or was he just shitting him?

“Yes. That’s my name.” Wait, Dean knew that. It seemed so familiar  –

 

Dean only felt the gravity pulling him down until his head his the hard surface. He hadn’t been able to stop his fall in any way, his feet had somehow slipped away. Clarence had been sitting on the kitchen counter, but when Dean blinked a man kneeled in front of him, cradling his head in his hands. Dean couldn’t really focus on his face, he could only make out a patch of unruly dark hair and eyes almost glowing.

“Clarence?” Dean blinks at the man in front of him.

“That’s what Jess named me, yes.”

“You were  – you are  – how did you  – ? You were a cat. ”

Clarence sighed. “I am human, but I also can take the form of a cat.”

“How  – ? ” Dean had never been more confused in his whole life.

“Dean, you need medical attention. You are bleeding.” Dean raised his hand to his head where it had hit the floor tile and it came back wet and bloody. Shit.

“I’m taking you to a hospital. Now.” Clarence ordered. He manhandled Dean down the stairs and into the Impala.

“You said Clarence was the name Jess gave you. What’s your real name?”

“Castiel.”

“Cas-ti-el?”

 

“You’re Clarence. You’re a cat.”

“I’m glad you woke up, Dean. And I’m glad that you remember. Everything else would be extremely awkward.” Castiel smiled lightly, ignoring Dean’s confusion.

“More awkward than this?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to explain how that you-being-a-cat-thing works?”

“I will. But you should rest now.

"You are going to be discharged tomorrow morning.” The doctor said with a tiny smile on her lips. “Do you have someone to take you home? It would be better if you had someone watch over you for a few days. Do you want to contact anyone of your family?”

“I already contacted his brother and he will be here as soon as possible.” Castiel said. “I will take care of him in the meantime. I am his roommate.”

“Roommates, huh?” Doctor Barnes grinned as if she could feel the awkward tension between him and Cas.

“We will be able to go home then, right?” Castiel was very insistent in voicing his request, more like an order. The doctor just nodded. Dean swallowed hard. Home. So, Castiel considered Dean’s home also his home.

 

After Doctor Barnes had left them Dean went back to sleep, as he woke up, Castiel was still beside him.

“Will you now tell me?”

“I’m an animagus.”

“An ani-what?”

“Animagus, meaning, I’m a witch that has the ability to transform into an animal of one’s choice. My form is the one of a black cat.”

“So you’re a witch. Now what, witches are real?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, okay.” Dean squeezed his eyelids together and took a deep breath. “When you’re a human, why are you living as a cat as Jess’? I guess she doesn’t know about you, does she?”

“No, she doesn’t know about me. It’s not like I have any connections to other humans, I am very introverted. Plus, it is easier to hide when you’re a pet. Nobody pays you any attention.”

Dean would probably need some time to wrap his head around the news, but Castiel was a fascinating person and despite all that witch stuff, he was looking forward to spending time with him.

 

When Castiel had to help Dean get ready for bed in the evening, because Dean’s head started spinning again and barely could hold himself up. Even though he was miserable, Dean couldn’t help but notice the long glances Castiel shoot his way.  

“I’ll be in the living room. Call me if you need any more pain medication, okay?” Castiel pressed a light kiss on Dean’s forehead and turned around and in the bat of second Castiel was gone and a black cat strolled casually out of Dean’s room.

If Dean had needed any more proof that this was equally real as it was crazy, there it was, right in front of his eyes.  

 

“I need to leave before Sam and Jess get back. I wish you all the best, Dean.” Castiel was already halfway out of the door when Dean grabbed him and stopped him from stepping out of the door.

“Before you moved in here, I had no idea how lonely I had been.” Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes. He tilted his head a little to the left, but said nothing and just waited for Dean to continue. “I found a friend in you.” Dean swallowed hard. He had to be completely honest if he wanted Castiel to stay. “Will you please stay, Cas?”

“I fear, I can’t, Dean. You know why.” Castiel averted his eyes and stared at something over Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s heart shuttered, he couldn’t lose Castiel.

“Tell me again, please? Why do you have to? Why do you have to disappear?”

“Dean, I told you  –”

“Why can’t you stay with me?” Dean interrupted Castiel before he could even start explaining.

Dean hadn’t let go of Castiel’s arm for the whole time, now he was sliding his hand down Castiel’s arm to his wrist. He didn’t dare take Castiel’s hand just yet. They had grown close in the shortest time, but physical contact was not something they were comfortable with.

Dean didn’t want to be so needy of Castiel’s affection, but that couldn’t stop him from doing anything to not lose his friend.

“I need you, Cas.”

The next second Castiel was all up in Dean’s personal space and had his arms slung around Dean’s neck. “Dean.” It was barely even a whisper and Dean could see Castiel’s hesitation crumble. Dean had no idea who moved, but then Castiel’s lips were pressed against his own and they were kissing. Chaste and slow, just testing out the new waters they were diving in heads first.

“I’d like to stay, Dean. So much.” Cas smiled and Dean brushed his lips against the grin on Cas’ face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comments and feedback. Comments are my life. <3


End file.
